Oh My God!
by Luke Volkov
Summary: apa jadinya jika pacarmu setengah iblis? dan kau terlibat perang yg terjadi ratusan tahun lalu? SouXYuki
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Persona ntu…. 1 saudara ma Trauma Center kan?**

**Ritsu: AHAHAHA! Kembali lagi bersama saya Ritsu Kanoya dengan ficnya yg kali ini berjudul Oh My God! (udah minta ijin kok aku ama Maurish-senpai) **

**Readers: cepet mulai dodol! Gak sabar kita!**

**Ritsu: oke, enjoy my third fic!**

Jepang, tahun 1xxxx…

Tuan Putri! Cepat lari dari istana! Kata seorang prajurit klan Ruu, Ta-tapi… jawabnya dengan terbata2. Ini perintah dari Raja! Kata prajurit itu tegas. Ah, baik! Kata putri itu. Mereka pun keluar istana. Sepanjang jalan putri itu melihat prajuritnya bertarung melawan klan Hyuu. "ke-kenapa jadi begini… seharusnya klan kami tidak bertarung" rintih putri itu. "ini jalan pintas untuk ketempat itu Tuan Putri" prajurit itu membukakan pintu rahasia saat mereka sampai di kuburan, " te-terima kasih…." Kata putri itu sambil sesenggukan. "Jaga dirimu baik2 Tuan Putri" kata prajurit itu.

**BEBERAPA RATUS TAHUN KEMUDIAN….**

_**Tokyo, 9 April 2011**_

"Souji, ayah ingin bicara denganmu" kata laki2 berambut hitam yg diketahui bernama Kaname Seta itu ke pemuda yg sedang membaca majalah. "ah, kenapa ayah?" ujar pemuda berambut abu2 itu sambil menutup majalah yg dibacanya, "ehem, ayah dipindah tugaskan ke luar negeri selama satu tahun jadi ayah pikir…." Katanya agak ragu2. "aku mengerti ayah…" kata Souji sambil menggerutu, " "sebelum itu, ayah punya surat dari mendiang ibumu. Baca surat ini saat ulang tahunmu yg ke 17." Kata laki2 itu sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Souji. "jadi kapan berangkatnya ?" 2 hari lagi jadi persiapkan barang2mu" katanya mantap

TBC….

**Maaf kependekan! Ini baru pembukaan jadi ya gini lah plus baru bikin fic bertipe fantasy dan… Ngimpi apa aku! Bikin fic yg Souji jadi setengah iblis? ATLUS MAAFKAN DAKU~~~ yg penting review ya!**


	2. Welcome To Inaba!

**Discalimer: Persona ntu…. 1 saudara sama Trauma Center kan?**

**Ritsu: aloha~ jumpa lagi! Nah saya mau ucapin terima kasih atas review dari Monkey D eimi. Maaf ya kalo terlalu pendek benernya mau buat yg rada panjang tapi berhubung manusia2 dirumah saya pada ngomel mulu jadi ya bisa segitu aja tapi chaper 2 gak sependek itu kok. Mending saya mulai ceritanya! Ayo kita ke TE KA PE! **

**-Souji POV-**

"Huh! Kenapa harus Inaba sih! Sampe bosan kesana melulu!" katanya sambil memasukkan barang2 bawaannya ke dalam tas birunya. Ia melirik surat yg diberikan ayahnya tadi. "hampir aku melupakan surat ini." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil surat itu. "aku heran, kenapa ibu menulis surat ini?" ujarnya lalu menaruh surat itu kedalam tasnya. "ulang tahunku yg ke 17 ya… tinggal beberapa hari lagi…." Gumam pemuda itu sambil melihat kalender di dinding.

**-End Souji POV-**

**Hari keberangkatan….**

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke Inaba" kata Kaname, "ayah, bukannya ayah harus berangkat ke bandara?" kata Souji kebingungan. "haha, tenang saja Souji. Ini baru jam 08.00, pesawatku berangkat jam 15.00 jadi aku masih bisa bersiap2" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Souji. "begitu. oh ya ayah nanti siapa yg mengurus rumah kita?" ujarnya sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kaname tampak berpikir sebentar lalu pria itu membuka mulutnya " aku akan minta Akihiko untuk mengurus rumah kita nanti, daripada mengobrol di sini mending cepat naik mobil Souji, nanti kita ketinggalan kereta." Katanya sambil mengambil barang2 Souji dan membuka pintu mobil berwarna hitam dan mereka menuju stasiun.

**Stasiun XXX….**

Kereta ke Inaba masih beberapa menit lagi ya? Gumam Souji. Sementara ayahnya sibuk dengan ponselnya. _Perhatian, kereta XXX tujuan Inaba, kereta tujuan Inaba…. _Pengumuman yg menandakan kereta itu datang. "keretanya sudah datang, ayo berangkat" ajak Kaname.

**Inaba, jam 11.00 (oke ini ngaco)**

"Hei Kaname! Souji!" teriak seorang laki2 dengan suaranya yg khas, "paman Dojima! Nanako-chan!" teriak Souji dengan ceria. Sementara Nanako hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik ayahnya. "Dojima, kau tidak berubah, kau masih tetap muda" Kaname tersenyum melihat Dojima " lalu pandangan Kaname beralih ke gadis cilik berambut coklat."Nanako-chan, kau masih ingat denganku?" tanyanya pada Nanako. "mana mungkin dia ingat kamu, saat terakhir kamu kesini dia masih digendong oleh istriku" Dojima tertawa. Kaname lalu menepuk punggung Dojima dan Souji "baiklah kalian! Aku pergi dulu yah!" katanya ceria dan ia langsung menuju stasiun lagi, "hati2 ayah" kata Souji sambil menepuk punggung ayahnya. Setelah ayahnya berangkat ia pun diantar pamannya menuju rumahnya, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya melamun melihat pemandangan Inaba. Ia memikirkan percakapannya dengan ayahnya tadi di kereta.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Souji, tutup ponselmu. Ayah mau membicarakan sesuatu". Katanya pada Souji. Souji yg dari tadi memainkan ponselnya segera menutup ponselnya yg berwarna putih dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. " kenapa ayah?" tanyanya, "mungkin kau tak akan percaya ini…tapi kau seorang yg berdarah campuran" ucapnya, Souji yg sedang minum kopi langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "HAAH! Maksud ayah?"ucap Souji. Kaname hanya memijit dahinya lalu meminum kopinya dan bicara lagi pada putranya " aku tahu kau tak akan percaya tapi kau memang berdarah campuran, dan darah campuran yg kumaksud adalah kau setengah iblis." Ujar pria itu. Muka Souji sudah pucat sekali saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "apa maksudmu ayah?" tanyanya agak ketus, "aku akan ceritakan yg sebenarnya. Sebenarnya ibumu adalah seorang iblis sedangkan ayah hanya manusia biasa." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh pada Souji. "aku tak percaya ini…." Geram Souji sambil memegang kepalanya. "mungkin surat yg diberikan ibu padamu adalah sebuah jawaban" ujar Kaname pada Souji. Hanya mereka berdua yg di gerbong itu jadi tidak ada yg mendengarkan percakapan mereka._

_**End of flashback….**_

_Apa benar yg dikatakan ayah saat itu? Aku setengah iblis? _Gumamnya dalam hati, Dojima yg menyadarinya bertanya pada Souji "kau tidak apa2?" tanyanya cemas, Souji yg tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menjawab "ah, aku tidak apa2 kok paman hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabnya dengan senyum yg dipaksakan. "sungguh ?" gantian Nanako yg bertanya pada Souji. Souji hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus kepala gadis berambut coklat itu dengan lembut. "kita sudah sampai" kata Dojima saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah rumah yg cukup besar. "nah anggap saja ini rumah sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan ya" sambut Dojima dengan ramah. "kamarmu ada di atas, istirahatlah dulu. Turunlah saat makan malam" kata Dojima.

**Dinner Time….**

"Big Bro! makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Nanako. Seketika itu Souji turun ke ruang makan, "ayo kita makan" ajak Dojima, makan malam itu terlewati dengan suasana canggung.

TBC…

**Waduh… jelek! *ngumpet di bawah kasur* maaf ya kalo jelek. Keburu2 nih, ya sudahlah! Review ya!**


	3. Welcome To Yasogami Gakuen!

**Discalimer: Persina ntu... 1 saudara ama Trauma Center kan?**

**Ritsu: ALO CEMUA~! bertemu lagi dengan saya Ritsu Kanoya! saya ucapkan terimakasih atas review dari Chia, ternyata anda penggemar berat SouxYuki juga ya? kita sehati rupanya! timbang saya bikin lama cerita aja, KITA MULAI ACARANYA! (lho?)**

Setelah makan malam Souji dan Dojima berbincang2 di ruang tamu sambil membetulkan pipa air sedangkan Nanako dikamarnya. "jadi, jam berapa masuk sekolah besok?" Dojima memulai percakapan, "jam 06.45" jawab Souji seraya membetulkan pipa air yg tersumbat(Sou bisa betulin pipa air? nanti betulin pipa air di rumah saya ya? *digaplok fans Sou*) "paman, obeng" Souji meminta obeng pada pamannya. Dojima mengulurkan obeng itu pada Souji. setelah membetulkan pipa air ia naik ke kamarnya dan mandi(emang kamarnya Sou ada kamar mandinya? sekali lagi namanya fic jadi ada-adain aja)

**-Souji POV-**

"segar sekali rasanya sehabis mandi" ucapnya sambil mengenakan baju tidurnya yg berlengan panjang, "lebih baik aku tidur saja, banyak yg terjadi hari ini" katanya sambil menuju futonnya yg sudah disiapkan, setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"eh, dimana aku?" katanya keheranan karena saat ia bangun ia mendapati dirinya di tengah pertempuran, ketika ia sedang kebingungan tiba2 ia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan berambut sama sepertinya. Souji langsung mengenalnya, "i-ibu? ke-kenapa ibu bisa ada disini?" pikir pemuda itu. Souji berlari ke arah perempuan itu, "IBU! ayo kita kabur dari sini" teriaknya, tapi percuma karena perempuan itu tak mendengarnya. "hei bu, kenapa kau tak menjawabku?" saat ia mau menyentuh pundak ibunya ia melihat bahwa tanganya tembus pandang. Sontak Souji segera menarik tanganya. "ke-kenapa cuma arwahku yg ada disini?" Souji melihat tanganya secara takut.

**-End Souji POV-**

**JEDUG! ** "wadaouuw!" rintih Souji, kepalanya terbentur tembok yg menyebabkan ia terbangun dari mimpinya. "haaaaah... mimpi apa itu?" pikir pemuda berambut mangkok itu, "Big Bro? kau tak apa2? aku mendengar sesuatu" kata Nanako dari balik pintu. "aku baik2 saja kok" jawabnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. lalu ia melihat jam di mejanya. "sudah pagi rupanya..." gumamnya, lalu ia ke kamar mandi. setelah mandi ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. "ayahmu mana?" tanya Souji pada Nanako. "ayah ada urusan, jadi ayah baru pulang saat malam hari" kata Nanako sambil meletakkan piring yg berisi roti panggang di depan Souji. "hari ini kau bersekolah si Yasogami Gakuen kan? mau berangkat bersamaku? kebetulan sekolahku arahnya sama dengan Yasogami Gakuen" katanya ceria. Souji tampak berpikir sebentar. "baiklah" katanya datar. setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan payung karena saat itu sedang hujan. "oh ya Big Bro, mulai dari sini arah sekolahku berbeda, kalo Yasogami Gakuen tinggal lurus aja dari sini" Nanako menunjukkan jalan, "baiklah kalau begitu, hati2 ya" Souji melambaikan tangan pada Nanako. Saat Souji hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah ia melihat seorang laki2 berambut coklat susu dengan headpone orange di lehernya sedang naik sepeda. "woa, waa!" teriak pemuda itu. ** BRAK! **pemuda itu tertubruk tiang, "pasti sakit" pikir Souji lalu ia meninggalkan pemuda itu. "sekolah ini lumayan besar" pikirnya lalu ia mencari Faculty's Office, "permisi, Faculty's Office dimana ya?" tanyanya pada seorang perempuan berambut pirang, "Faculty's Office? Jalan ke arah kiri lalu belok kanan!" jelas perempuan itu. Souji mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada perempuan itu, "ini dia" kata Souji, pemuda itu membuka pintu coklat tua itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. "permisi, Mooroka-sensei ada?V" tanya Souji pada seorang guru berambut hitam. "Mooroka-sensei? Itu ada di pojok sana! Mau ku panggilkan?" tanya guru itu. "tidak usah, biar aku yg ke sana" Souji berjalan menuju meja wali kelasnya. "jadi kau! Murid sial itu!" Mooroka atau King Moroon melotot pada Souji, "i-iy-iya Sensei!" jawabnya gugup padahal pikiran Souji seperti "buset dah ni Sensei! Muka kaya kingkong plus gigi kaya tupai!" batin Souji. "ayo kita kelas!" ajak guru tongos itu, sementara di kelas 2-2 tempat Souji terdengar sangat ribut. "he-hei! Dengar ini! Katanya wali kelas kita itu King Moroon!" seru seorang murid berkacamata, "betulkah itu sobat?" tanya teman murid berkacamata itu. " semoga bukan King Moroon!" sahut seorang murid perempuan. Sementara para murid bergosip tentang wali kelas 2-2 tampak 3 orang yg tak terlalu peduli akan wali kelas mereka, mereka malah menggosipkan tentang anak baru dari kota yg tak lain lagi adalah Souji. "ah, ada anak baru lagi! Dari kota pula! Sama sepertimu Yosuke!" perempuan berambut bob dan memakai jaket hijau itu memulai pembicaraan sementara yg bersangkutan hanya menjawab "jangan ajak aku bicara dulu…" ringis si pemuda berambut coklat itu, dua orang itu hanya mengerinyitkan dahi mereka. "kenapa dengan anak ini?" tanya perempuan berambut bob itu pada sahabatnya yg berambut hitam dan memakai jaket merah itu. "who know's?" jawabnya sambil memakai bahasa Inggris, seketika itu King Moroon masuk ke kelas 2-2, "berdiri! Beri hormat! Selamat pagi Sensei!" komando salah seorang murid, "pagi anak2 sialan!" jawab King Moroon kasar pada murid2nya sendiri. "pagi ini kalian kita kedatangan murid baru! Ia akan disini selama satu tahun. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka anak sial!" bentaknya pada Souji. Souji hanya bisa berkata "kau menyebutku anak sial, guru tongos?" katanya tanpa ragu2 sontak satu kelas kaget akan jawaban pemuda setengah iblis itu. "uh baiklah kau anak kurang ajar! Akan kucatat namamu!' bentaknya pada Souji, sementara King Moroon melanjutkan ceramah tidak berguna itu perempuan berambut hitam itu terus melihat ke arah Souji.

**-Yukiko POV-**

Hari ini kami kedatangan murid baru dari kota. _well,_jujur aja. Aku ngerasa ada yg aneh dari cowok itu… auranya beda dan…. Ah entahlah!

**-End Yukiko POV-**

"permisi pak! Apa boleh dia duduk disampingku?" tanya perempuan berambut bob itu, King Moroon yg saat itu asyik mengoceh seperti bayi langsung berhenti dan menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya.

**After School….**

"anak baru! Mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar perempuan itu. "boleh" jawab Souji. Ketika mereka di depan sekolah mereka mengenalkan diri mereka. "oh ya! Kami belum perkenalkan diri kami ya? Perkenalkan aku Chie Satonaka! Dia Yukiko Amagi, putri pemilik Amagi Inn!" kata Chie semangat sementara Yukiko hanya blushing melihat Souji. "aku Souji" kata Souji singkat. Saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah Chie bertanya "apa Yukiko cantik?"katanya usil, mendengar itu Yukiko blushing gila-gilaan. "Chie! Hentikan!" Yukiko marah pada Chie sementara Chie hanya tertawa. "cantik sih… tapi kau juga cantik kok" jawab pemuda itu. Dua perempuan itu langsung blushing gila-gilaan mendengar perkataan Souji.

**Alo! Ni cerita udah nyampe bab 3! Well… jujur aja… pas aku mikir buat cerita ini malah aku dapet ending ini cerita… pokoke REVIEW!**


	4. Souji feelings about Yukiko

**Disclaimer: Persona ntu… 1 saudara ama Trauma Center kan?**

**Ritsu: alo~ jumpa lagi! Oh ya, mulai dari sini ada romancenya loh~ (mungkin….) oke dah! Saya bacakan review dari Chia. Entah kenapa saat itu otakku sedang konslet jadi ada sedikit konsleting hehehe**

**Kanji:"otah lu error gara2 makan rumput laut kebanyakan ya? mau gua betulin? Aku bawa alat2 buat betulin otak" **

**Ritsu: gak mau! *ngacir ala banci dan disamber gledek***

**At home…..**

"Big Bro! selamat datang!" sapa Nanako saat Souji pulang, " hai Nanako, bagaimana sekolahmu? Tanya Souji pada Nanako. "wah, seru banget Big Bro! ada ini itu! Temen baru!" celoteh Nanako semangat sementara Souji tidak mendengarkan Nanako ia malah melamun tentang Yukiko. Gadis yg ia temui saat pengenalan di sekolah. "_cantik sekali gadis itu… merah sangat cocok untuknya" _pikirnya sambil agak tersipu2 (ceilah… =_=) "Big Bro kok senyum2 sendiri sihhh? Ada cewek cantik disekolah yaaaa?" Nanako menggoda Souji yg saat itu memang sedang tersenyum, "e-eh? Nanako…? Kamu ngomong apa tadi?" jawabnya saat sadar dari lamunannya akan Yukiko. "ada cewek cantik yaaa? Kok sampe melamun gitu?" goda Nanako lagi, "ah Nanako.." Souji tersipu mendengar kata2 Nanako. "jadi Big Bro mau cerita tentang cewek itu hm?" goda Nanako lagi, "iya2, tapi jangan bilang sama paman ya?" tanya Souji pada Nanako. "iya! Jangan kawatir!" seru Nanako. "baiklah, nama gadis itu Yukiko Amagi.." jelas Souji

**Kita lihat keadaan Yukiko di Amagi Inn….**

Yukiko yg sedang menjaga meja tamu itu hanya tersenyum setiap saat karena ia juga memikirkan Souji, "_cowok itu tampan sekali… walau ada yg aneh darinya…"_saat seorang maid lewat dan menyadari keadaan Yukiko yg terus tersenyum. "Ojou-sama! Kok senyum2 sendiri yaa? Ada cowok ganteng ya?" goda si maid dan Yukiko hanya tersenyum malu. "ehehehe…. Tapi jangan cerita sama mama atau Chie ya? Aku malu" aku Yukiko pada maid itu, "hehe… Ojou-sama bisa tersipu! Baiklah, ceritakan tentang si cowok itu!" si maid sangat menggebu2 sampai ia mengambil buku kecil untuk mencatat perkataan Yukiko, "namanya Souji Seta" Yukiko memulai pembicaraan dan si maid mencatat perkataannya Yukiko

**Kembali ke Souji…..**

"jadi begitulah" Souji mengakhirinya setelah menjelaskan pada Nanako kaya rumus kerucut (bosen balok melulu) sedangkan Nanako manggut-manggut aja. "waa, pantes aja Big Bro mikirin dia melulu!" Nanako heboh sendiri meilhat Souji lalu Nanako mengganti topik pembicaraan. "oh ya Big Bro ultah Big Bro tinggal 4 hari lagi kan? Mau kado apa?" tanyanya sambil minum jus jeruk.

Souji hanya menaikkan alisnya satu dan hanya berkata "buat apa kado? Big Bro kan sudah besar" ujar Souji sambil melihat SpongeBob Squarepants di Gl*b*l TV( Souji demen acara begituan….). Nanako hanya manyun tak puas mendengar Souji. "Big Bro ah~!" Nanako menggelayut manja pada Souji.

Keesokan harinya, Souji berangkat ke sekolah bersama Nanako lagi tapi tentu saja arah sekolah Nanako berbeda jadi Souji berangkat ke sendiri ke sekolahnya saat di tengah perjalanan.

Souji kembali menjumpai pemuda berambut coklat itu saat ia hampir di depan gerbang naik sepeda dan kelihatannya ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannnya. Dan betul saja kejadian kemarin terulang lagi tapi lebih parah. Setengah badan pemuda itu masuk tong sampah dan ia malah berguling2 gak jelas. Souji melongo dan sweatdropped melihat kejadian itu. "seseorang tolong aku….!" Rintih si pemuda itu sambil tetap berguling2 ria. Souji segera menolongnya.

"ah, terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap si pemuda itu setelah di tolong Souji. "kau tidak apa2?" tanya Souji cemas. "aku tidak apa2 kok, oh ya aku belum perkenalkan diriku ya? Aku Yosuke Hanamura!" jawab Yosuke ceria, "aku Souji Seta" Sahut Souji singkat. "sebelum itu aku ingin cek vcd yg kupinjam dari Chie" Yosuke membuka tas orangenya dan mengambil vcd "Trial Of The Dragon" dan membukanya dan mereka terkejut.

Vcd yg dipinjam Yosuke ternyata retak tak berbentuk akibat "insiden" itu. Yosuke menelan ludahnya. "gawat… Chie akan membunuhku kalau ia tau vcd kesayangannya rusak" bisik si Yosuke sedangkan Souji hanya cengengesan.

**Lunch Time…**

Siapa sangka Souji dan Yosuke cocok? Buktinya mereka jadi akrab dalam setengah hari. " Souji, bagaimana kalau nanti saat pulang sekolah kau kutraktir makan di Junes?" ajak si Yosuke, "boleh" sahut Souji dan sialnya Chie mendengar perkataan mereka. "boleh aku ikut?" Chie nongol secara tiba2. **"**_crap, orang yg tak ingin kutemui sekarang"_ Batin Yosuke. Chie mengingat sesuatu dan berkata " Yosuke, kau sudah selesai menonton Vcdnya kan? Kembalikan dong" pinta Chie pada Yosuke. Yosuke dan Souji keringat dingin, _"cepat kembalikan Vcdnya!" _bisik Souji pada Yosuke._ "ia akan membunuhku! Aku tidak mau!" _Bisiknya pada Souji tapi Souji terus memaksanya dan akhirnya dengan sangat amat terpaksa Yosuke menyerahkan Vcd itu ke tangan Chie.

"kenapa sih? Kamu takut sekali rasanya?" tanya Chie pada Yosuke. "fi-filmnya bagus, aku mau ke toliet…" jawab Yosuke dan Yosuke langsung ambil langkah seribu. "anak itu aneh.." gumam Chie dan ia membuka Vcd itu dan menemukan Vcd kesayangannya retak. "YOSUKE HANAMURA!" murka si Chie dan gadis itu langsung mengejar Yosuke. "AAAMMPPUNNN CHIEEEE!" jerit Yosuke lantang dari lantai satu, "TIADA MAAF UNTUKMU!" teriak Chie murka dan terdengar suara yg membuat satu sekolah sweatdropped. _"te-ternyata Chie mengerikan sekali…. HII!"_ batin Souji saat mendengar teriakan sahabatnya yg "dieksekusi" Chie, saat pemuda itu asik ber-sweatdropped sendiri ia melihat gadis pemilik marga Amagi masuk kelas.

**-Souji POV-**

"_te-ternyata Chie mengerikan sekali…. HII!" _batinku saat mendengar teriakan Yosuke yg "dieksekusi" Chie, saat aku masih asik ber-sweatdropped ria aku melihat Yukiko Amagi masuk dalam kelas. Radarku langsung mengikuti dia. _Di-dia cantik sekaliiii!" _jeritku dalam hati. Bagai tersambar petir*alaah! Gombal!* (petir yg buat seneng tapi) saat gadis itu tersenyum padaku. _ "MANIIIIIIIIISSSSS SEKALIIIIII!" _jeritanku dalam hati tambah keras, "halo Souji-kun" sapa Yukiko padaku, "hhh-hhalo!" jawabku gugup. "apa kau tau apa yg terjadi pada Yosuke dan Chie?" tanyanya, kujawab "Yosuke merusakkan vcd Chie." "lagi? Dasar Yosuke…. Memang cocok mereka berpacaran" jawab Yukiko sambil agak tertawa." "eh, mereka pacaran?" gantian aku yg heran. "iya" jawabnya singkat. DING.. DONG… "sudah masuk toh?" kataku sambil melihat jam di dinding.

**-End Souji POV-**

**After School….**

Yosuke menghampiri Souji dengan muka agak sakit karena "eksekusi" Chie. "Souji! Jadi kan ke Junes?" tanyanya ceria. "jadi, jangan khawatir!" jawabnya ceria dan Chie nongol lagi di antara mereka. "Yosuke! Kau mentraktir Souji tapi tak mentraktirku! Apa-apaan itu! Protes Chie pada Yosuke, "_oh well, _kau ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku mentraktirmu? Kamu memesan 10 piring steak! Kau menghabiskan isi dompetku!" bantah Yosuke, "tapi, ingat Yosuke! Kau merusakkan Vcdku! Apa kau mau aku"eksekusi" lagi?" ancam Chie seketika muka Yosuke jadi pucat mendengar perkataan Chie.

**Di Junes….**

"aku akan memesankan makanan" kata Yosuke sambil pergi dari meja. Sementara Yosuke memesankan makanan, Souji dan Chie hanya bisa duduk di meja Junes. "yaaay! STEAK!" teriak Chie girang, "hmm, Chie…errr… apa kau pacaran sama Yosuke?" tanya Souji ragu2 sementara yg bersangkutan hanya bisa mendelik. "eh, si-siapa yg memberitahumu?" jerit Chie pada Souji. "Yukiko yg memberitahuku" sahut Souji ke Chie. "errr…. Iy-iya…. Kenapa?" Tanya Chie sambil berblushing ria.

"_well, _itu karena gaya pacaran kalian… seolah2 kalian tidak pacaran apalagi saat kejadian tadi pagi itu…" cecar Souji pada Chie, "hrmmm…. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung…" gumam Chie. "maksud?" Tanya Souji sambil menyesap lemon tea hangatnya, " karena sifatku dan penampilanku, penampilanku ini cewek tomboy dan sifatku yg jelek, apa bisa kami terus jalan?" Tanya Chie sementara Souji hanya bisa tertawa. "hei! Apanya yg lucu!" sahut Chie garang yg bersangkutan hanya bisa menjawab " haha… maaf~! Kalau memikirkan perkataanmu tadi rasanya lucu sekali" sahut Souji sementara Chie hanya kebingungan. "maksudmu apa Souji?" tanya Chie, "maksudku, tentu saja kau dan Yosuke cocok! Kalian pasangan unik! Jarang ada pasangan yg seperti kalian!" jelas Souji panjang lebar. "o-oh…" gadis berambut bob itu hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"ini pesanan kalian" kata Yosuke sambil membawakan nampan berisi 1 steak, 2 ramen dan 3 cangkir lemon tea hangat. "makasih Yosuke!" teriak Chie dan Souji, "jadi, apa Yukiko itu cantik? Tanya Chie lagi ditengah acara makan siang mereka, "eerrr….c-ca-cantik…." Sahut Souji malu. "apa kau suka padanya?" tanya Yosuke blak-blakan. "a-a-aku rr-rasa.." jawab Souji malu-malu. "cepet 'tembak' dia!" mumpung masih _single!" _jerit Chie heboh sendiri ke Souji, "Jadi kapan kau akan mengajaknya jalan2?" tanya Chie menggebu2 sambil melahap steaknya bulat2(?) dan memakan ramen Yosuke(?), "hei Chie! Kau memakan ramenku!" bentak Yosuke ke Chie dan terjadilah perkelahian merebutkan ramen, Souji hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat mereka, "aku rasa saat ulang tahunku." Sahut Souji ke Chie dan Yosuke.

"ulang tahunmu? Kapan itu?" tanya Yosuke, "3 hari lagi, 15 April" sahut Souji. "_15 April ya… 3 hari lagi"_ batin Souji. "ada masalah?" tanya Chie penuh perhatian, "ah, aku mau tahu apa kesukaan Yukiko" sahut Souji saat sadar dari lamunannya.

Chie mengedipkan matanya.

"tenang saja! Akan kubantu! Sehari sebelum ulang tahunmu akan kuberi hadiahnya!" seru Chie ke Souji. "oh, oke." Sahut Souji.

**TBC…..**

**AHAI~ SELESAI JUGA NI CHAPTER…. TAPI RASANYA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA BAKAL LANGSUNG KE ULANG TAHUNNYA SOU DEH… YA SUDAHLAH~ MINTA REVIEW DONK~ *NARI2 KAYA TAKI***


	5. The 17th Birthday

**Disclaimer: Persona ntu… 1 saudara sama Trauma Center kan?**

**Ritsu: aloaloaloha~! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Ritsu Kanoya~! Selamat datang kembali di fic Oh My God! Saya seneng banget bagi orang-orang yg baca dan review ni fic gaje nan abal-abal ! Saya bacakan review dari Chia dulu. AYO! TIMPUKIN SAMPAH KALO PERLU! * dihajar Sou* e-eh ! AMPUN! *gaje #plak!* review kedua dari Roanolic, yah namanya author baru jadi ya amburadul jadinya beteweh makasih lo jeng~ udah review ni fic, di fav pula~ *ngasih poster Souji sama Pak Tarno* review ketiga dari Shioko-chan Hira chan~ saya tuh padahal suka ama si Yosu tapi entah kenapa Yosu tu enak disiksa! *dihajar Yosu beserta fans2nya* oke~ kita meluncur ke ceritanya langsung~!**

**A/N: disini Sou udah masuk **_**demon form,**_**jadi kalo ada kata2 yang italic berarti itu Sou dalam **_**demon form **_**kaya gini **_**"menyedihkan.", **_**Aigis jadi manusia.**

* * *

><p>"Rasanya aku belum mengatakan ini Sou." Kata Yosuke sambil mengunyah permen karet yang ia beli tadi, "hm? Maksud?" tanya si pemuda berambut mangkok itu. " aku ini anak pemilik Junes ini lho!" jawab Yosuke dengan santai dan itu sukses membuat Souji menyemburkan es lemon tea yang barusan dia pesan, "WUAPAA!" balas si pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. "kenapa kau kaget Sou?" tanya Yosuke. "uh, tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Souji sambil mengelap bekas semburan lemon teanya di meja, "oh ya kamu asalnya dari mana?" tanya Souji ke Yosuke. "hm, aku asalnya dari Tokyo tapi karena ayahku yg entah kenapa dia tiba2 pensiun dari pekerjaannya dia minta di Inaba saja." Jelas Yosuke. "lalu? Bagaimana ayahmu bisa punya Junes?" tanya si Souji. "ayahku membelinya" sahut Yosuke singkat.<p>

**Yak, karena di chap sebelumnya saya menjanjikan ulang tahun Souji maka kita skip sampe si Souji ulang tahun! *dihajar readers karena menuh-menuhin durasi***

**15 April 2011**

Pagi-pagi buta Souji sudah dikagetkan oleh paman dan sepupunya yg tiba2 masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengucapkan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" dengan sangat keras tepat di kuping Souji dan itu sukses membuat Souji loncat 360 derajat dari tempat tidurnya ( hebat bener lu Sou…)walhasil kuping Souji berdengung selama 1 menit.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUJI!" teriak dua sejoli yg tak lain adalah Yosuke dan Chie. "ehee, terima kasih ya" ujar Souji sambil memegang kepalanya, "ini hadiah dari kami! Semoga kamu suka!" ujar dua sejoli itu sambil menyerahkan kado yg dibungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau tua bermotif garis-garis warna putih, "terima kasih ya" jawab Souji, "buka dong!" kata Chie sambil menunjuk kado itu. "oh oke." Souji mulai membuka kadonya dan menemukan sebuah buku bercover hitam dengan tulisan "BELAJAR KUNG-FU SECARA CEPAT!" berwarna putih dengan ukuran super besar. Souji sweatdropped. "suka nggak? Aku sendiri ini yg milih!" ucap Chie semangat sementara Yosuke hanya bisa berbisik "….dasar maniak kung-fu…." Dan akibat ucapan itu Chie dengan suksesnya menendang *_piiiiiip* _Yosuke.

"oh ya, Souji! Ini kado yg aku maksud beberapa hari yg lalu, maaf aku lupa memberikannya padamu~!" kata Chie sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah berisi kalung perak yg liontinnya berbentuk kupu-kupu dan dihiasi _ruby _berwarna merah. "terima kasih Chie! Dari mana kau mendapat kalung ini?" tanya Souji, "RAHASIA~" jawab Chie sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya sendiri. "daaan~ semoga sukses yaa tentang 'itu'!" sadar apa yg dimaksud oleh Chie Souji hanya berblushing2 sendiri.

**Lunch Time….**

"Halo Souji-kun." Sapa Yukiko ke Souji, "halo Yukiko." balas Souji sambil menghitung kartu ucapan dan surat-surat penggemarnya, "hari ini kamu ulang tahun kan? Selamat ulang tahun ya, kuharap kamu suka kadonya." Yukiko menyerahkan kado yg dibungkus kertas kado berwarna _violet _dan dipita dengan pita berwarna _turqoise_, "terima kasih ya Yukiko, oh Yukiko." Panggil si pemuda itu. "ya?" tanya si gadis berambut panjang itu, "mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh tapi sore ini kamu ada waktu?" tanya pemuda bermarga Seta itu, "kenapa memangnya?" kali ini Yukiko yg bertanya. " aku ingin mengajakmu jalan2." Sahut Souji dengan suara sangat pelannnnn sambil berblushing sendiri.

"heh?" ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Yukiko. "jadi?" tanya pemuda berambut mangkok itu. "aku mau…" jawab Yukiko sambil berblushing-blushing sendiri. "baiklah aku tunggu di Samegawa Flood Plain ya! Jam 03.00!" seru Souji.

**-Yukiko POV-**

"_Souji mengajakku jalan2! GYAAAAAAA"_ jeritku dalam hati sambil loncat2 gak jelas di kelas, "_nanti pakai baju apa ya?" _ucapku dalam hati . _"HYAAAAAAA!" _jeritku dalam hati dan mulai berangan-angan. Dan angan-angan itu berakhir karena Sofue-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas.

**After School Time**

"Yo!" sapa Chie kepadaku, "halo Chie, kau tampak bersemangat seperti biasanya." Balasku ke Chie, "oh Yukiko, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Ucap Chie sambil mengambil buku-bukunya di loker. "hm?" tanyaku. "kamu suka Souji ya? Tanyanya blak-blakan. "HUEHH? Maksudmu Chieee?" tanyaku sambil berblushing ria, "jangan malu2 Yukiko~! Bilang saja kalau kau suka padanya~!" goda Chie sambil menyikut pelan badanku, "kau menyebalkan Chie!" sahutku geram. " hahaha, maaf Yukiko, oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong Yukiko, aku tadi melihatmu memberi kado ke Souji. Isinya apa?" tanya Chie, "hmm… isinya syal buatanku." Kataku sambil memasukkan buku2 ke tasku. "hooo…." Chie hanya bisa ber-hoooh ria.

**-End Yukiko POV-**

**Evening Time**

"selamat datang Big Bro!" sambut Nanako ceria, "iya Nanako." Sahut Souji, "dimana Paman Dojima?" tanyanya. "uhm, tadi ayah mendapat panggilan pekerjaan dari kantor polisi jadi dia tidak bisa pulang hari ini." Jelas Nanako. " huh? Ayahmu seorang polisi?" tanya Souji, "bukannya onii-chan tahu ya? Kan sudah Nanako kasih tahu kan kemarin" gantian Nanako yang bertanya. "oh ya, onii-chan lupa… teehee." Balas Souji sambil memeletkan lidahnya . "huh, dasar onii-chan pelupa." Dengus Nanako, "iya maaf Nanako.. oh ya Nanako. Sore ini Big Bro ada janji sama teman, Nanako bisa jaga rumah kan?" tanyanya ke gadis kecil itu, "jam berapa Big Bro?" Nanako bertanya ke Souji. "sekarang. Big Bro siap-siap dulu ya!" serunya sambil menaiki kamarnya.

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

"uh, hari ini agak dingin." Gerutu Souji sambil merapatkan jaket abu-abunya dan memakai syal yang berwarna hitam bergaris putih yang Yukiko baru berikan padanya sebagai kado. "oh Souji! Maaf aku baru datang! Kau menunggu lama ya?" sapa Yukiko saat dia sampai di Samegawa Flood Plain, "tidak juga kok. Ayo" ajak Souji.

"fyuh, aku capek sekali." Keluh Yukiko saat mereka sampai di bukit. "kalau begitu duduk saja di sini." Tawar Souji, "ahhh~ udaranya di sini sungguh segar!" Souji meregangkan tubuhnya. "hm, tampaknya kamu sudah beradaptasi di sini Souji." Kata Yukiko, "aku suka di sini kok, tempatnya tenang." "hm, begitu… ngomong-ngomong Souji. Kenapa kamu pindah ke Inaba?" tanya Yukiko. "ayahku ada pekerjaan selama satu tahun di luar negeri jadi aku dipindahkan ke sini." Jawab Souji, "hooo…." Yukiko ber-hooo ria, _"sekarang!" _batin Souji. "Yu-Yukiko… aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Apa?" tanya Yukiko, "se-se-sebenarnya aku me-menyukaimu, ap-apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Souji dengan tersapu eh tersipu-sipu plus ngeblush gila-gilaan.

DEG!

"ka-kau menyukaiku? Kenapa?" tanya Yukiko yang keadaannya sama seperti Souji. " aku tidak tahu, tapi saat pengenalan di sekolah aku sudah tertarik padamu." Aku Souji. Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa menit lalu salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara. "apa jawabanmu Yukiko?" tanya Souji. "a-aku mau." Sahut Yukiko. "terima kasih Yukiko." Ucap Souji, "aku punya kado untukmu. Berbaliklah." Perintah Souji sambil mengeluarkan dan memakaikan kado yang Chie berikan tadi.

"ini untukmu." Ujar Souji, "ter-terima kasih Souji." Ucap Yukiko malu-malu kucing. "sudah jam 05.12, mau kuantar pulang My Princess?" tawar Souji ( Sou ngegombal! ) "aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, jangan khawatir My Prince." Kata Yukiko yang ketularan gombalnya Souji *dilindes Fans SouXYuki* "baiklah, hati-hati My Princess." Souji ngegombal lagi. "aku pulang dulu." Yukiko mulai berjalan menjahui Souji tanpa sadar ada sepasang _orb _biru yang mengawasi mereka.

**-Yukiko POV-**

"_mimpi apa aku tadi malam! Souji menyatakan perasaannya padaku! UWAA~!" _jeritku senang tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba aku dihadang 2 orang tak dikenal, yang satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. "hoo… ini gadis yang tadi ya?" Ucap gadis berambut coklat, "apa mau kalian?" gertakku karena aku tahu mereka bukan orang baik. " ganas juga gadis ini…" kata laki-laki yang berambut biru, "pergi dari hadapanku atau kupanggil po—" kata-kataku terputus saat ada yang membekapku dari belakang dengan sapu tangan.

"_ini obat bius, si—" _kesadaranku mulai pudar dan akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri, "kerja bagus Junpei." Ucap si pemilik _orb _biru. "hehe.. _thanks!_" kata pemuda bertopi itu. "sekarang kita lihat apa yang anak itu lakukan.. khukhukhu…." Kata si pemuda berambut biru itu tertawa licik seiring bergantinya sore menjadi malam.

**-End Yukiko POV-**

**At Home**

"selamat datang Big Bro!" sambut Nanako ramah, " iya Nanako." Souji mengacak-acak rambut Nanako." Big Bro kok rasanya senang sekali ya? Ada sesuatu yaaa~?" goda Nanako. Lalu Souji menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. "uwaaa~ pantas kok senang sekali." Nanako menyiapkan piring-piring untuk makan malam di meja. "sudah ya, Big Bro mau keatas dulu, kalau makanan sudah siap panggil ya." Seru Souji.

"_**Fairy tale was gone omoide ga hashiru—"**_Lagu Blue Sky, True Sky mengalun dari handphone ber-_casing _putih menunjukkkan nama Kaname dari layar handphone itu. Souji segera mengangkatnya. "ayah?" sapa Souji. _"selamat ulang tahun Souji." _Suara khas Kaname terdengar dari seberang sana. " terima kasih ayah "ucap Souji. _"Souji, apa kau ingat surat yang aku berikan itu?" _tanya Kaname, "surat? Oh… aku baru mau membacanya ayah. "kata Souji. _"baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam." _Kaname memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

"surat, ini dia." Kata Souji setelah mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya. Dia mulai membuka surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya

_Souji, selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17_

_Saat kamu membaca surat ini berarti kamu sudah tahu akan kebenaraan yang ada di dalam dirimu. Mungkin kamu sudah tahu lewat ayahmu._

_Mulai sekarang kehidupanmu tidak akan mudah. Sejak lahir kamu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghentikan perang yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu._

_Ibu minta maaf karena hal ini. Tapi orang yang selamat dari Klan Ruu bukan Cuma dirimu. Ada delapan orang yang selamat._

_Tapi, ketahulilah Souji. Ibu selalu menyayangimu._

_Salam_

_Ibu_

"ukh-ukh….tidak mungkin…." Souji meremas rambutnya setelah membaca surat itu, Souji melipat surat itu dan memasukkan surat itu ke laci meja belajarnya. "Big Bro! makanan sudah siap!" panggil Nanako dari lantai Satu. "iya!" sahut Souji dari kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Souji berangkat ke sekolah, di tengah perjalanannya dia bertemu Chie. " yo Souji!" sapa Chie semangat, "oh, selamat pagi Chie." Sahut Souji, "jadi? Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Chie jahil sementara Souji hanya bisa berblushing-blushing sendiri, " melihat dari reaksimu sepertinya berhasil yaaa?" goda Chie dengan muka jahil nan kejam *dirajam Chie*

**Lunch Time**

"Chie! Kamu tahu kenapa hari ini Yukiko tidak masuk?" tanya Souji karena dia tak melihatnya sepanjang hari ini, "coba kutelpon dulu." Chie memencet nomor-nomor di ponselnya yang berwarna hitam,_"halo ini Yukiko! Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tekan nomor 1 untuk tinggalkan pesan!" Voicemail _Yukiko menjawab telepon Chie, "aneh… tidak biasanya dia tidak mengangakat ponselnya…" gumam gadis itu Yosuke yang sedaritadi membaca majalah doujin *digeplak Yosu* maksud saya minum _caramel macchiato_nya angkat bicara " telepon saja Amagi Inn." "iya, kalau tidak salah aku punya nomornya." Chie menekan tombol _call _dan kali ini teleponnya di jawab oleh ibu Yukiko. " Amagi Inn, ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya ibu Yukiko di seberang sana, "ah, tante? Yukiko ada di rumah?" tanya Chie ramah. "Yukiko? Sejak kemarin dia belum pulang… kira-kira dia kemana ya?" tanya ibu Yukiko dengan nada khawatir.

DEG!

"oh baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih tante." Chie memutuskan pembicaraan mereka dan menutup ponselnya yang bertipe _flip. _"jadi?" Souji bertanya, "dia tidak ada di rumah, sejak kemarin dia belum pulang…" Ujar Chie dengan lesu. "cih! Kemana dia!" desis Souji sambil membanting buku bahasa miliknya ke meja. "hei.. tenang Souji.." kata Yosuke tenang. "bagaimana jika nanti kita ke kantor polisi untuk bertanya?" usul Yosuke, "ide bagus, nanti aku akan bertanya pada pamanku." Ujar Souji, "uh? Pamanmu bekerja di kantor polisi?" tanya Chie. "yap, nanti kalian tahu yang mana pamanku." Lanjut Souji

**Gudang Samegawa (saya karang)**

"cih, mau apa kalian?" gertak Yukiko saat sadar dari pingsannya. "ah, diamlah! Berisik!" bentak si rambut biru. "Minato-san, bagaimana dengan rencana tadi?" tanya si rambut pirang itu." Rencana tadi…. Jalankan…" kata si rambut biru itu tenang

**Inaba Police Station**

"Paman!" panggil Souji saat dia berada di kantor polisi. "Ah, Souji! Sedang apa kau? Apa itu teman-temanmu?" Dojima menatap Souji dengan pandangan heran. "ah, iya, aku Yosuke Hanamura, dia Chie Satonaka." Kata Yosuke sambil menunjuk Chie, "Aku Ryotaro Dojima, paman Souji. Kuharap kalian akrab dengan dia." Ujar Dojima. "Erhm… paman tahu siswi Yasogami Gakuen ada yang hilang…?" tanya Souji dengan ragu-ragu, "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Dojima dengan nada penuh selidik. "soalnya ada siswi Yasogami Gakuen yang hilang Dojima-san, mungkin saja polisi tahu." Jawab si Yosuke dengan santai dan mak ceplas-ceplos. "oh? Soal itu kami sudah menerima informasinya dari Ibu Amagi. Sudah 1 hari anak itu tidak pulang ke rumah, dugaan sementara dia kabur dari rumah." Jelas Dojima,"oh begitu.. terima kasih paman." Ucap Souji lalu ia berbalik ke arah pintu keluar, saat Souji menyentuh kenop pintu Dojima kembali berkata "kau tidak terlibat hal aneh kan? Aku setuju untuk mengurus kamu selama satu tahun, jadi jika ada yang terjadi denganmu aku akan dihajar Ibu dan Ayahmu." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil. "tidak ada kok." Sahut Souji sambil memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Hei, bagaimana ini? Polisi belum menemukan Yukiko? Apa mau mencarinya?" usul Yosuke, "mau bagaimana lagi…" ujar Souji lemas.

_**Drrrt,drrrt, drrrt,drr—.**_

Ponsel Souji bergetar pelan. "oh, sms.." kata Souji sambil membuka ponselnya.

_You Have 1 new message_

_From: Yukiko_

_Do you want to open it now?_

_**Yes **__No_

"huh? Yukiko! Dia kirim sms ke ponselku!" ujar Souji sambil melihat isi sms yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_Jika kau ingin pacarmu selamat datanglah ke gudang Samegawa! Kutunggu sampai jam 20.00!_

"Hah? Apa maksudnya ini!" teriak Souji panik, tanpa banyak omong Souji langsung melesat pergi. "he—hei! Tunggu Souji! Ayo Chie kita susul Souji!" seru Yosuke sambil menarik lengan baju Chie.

**Gudang Samegawa**

"Huh, kurasa pacarmu tidak akan menyelamatkamu!" ujar si gadis berambut merah marun sambil menarik kerah jaket Yukiko. "ashh…" gumam Yukiko pelan. Tiba-tiba…

_**BRAAAAK! **_

Pintu gudang Samegawa yang sudah lapuk terdobrak keras akibat dobrakan Souji dan Yosuke. Tampak Souji dan Yosuke berdiri di depan pintu. "Yukiko! Kau—!" geram Souji, aura kemarahan terlihat dari iris abu-abunya. "sabar Souji!" tahan Yosuke lalu Yosuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Yosuke, "diam bocah! Kami tidak ada urusan denganmu!" seru si pemuda bertopi itu. "kami hanya ingin melawan anak itu…" ujar si bluennete sambil menunjuk Souji, "aku? Apa maksudmu?" seru si Souji. "ya kau! Souji Seta!" seru si pirang sambil menunjuk Souji. Souji tampak terkejut karena orang yang tak dikenalnya bisa tahu namanya. "bagaimana kau tahu namaku!" pekik Souji. "bagaimana kami tahu? Hah! Tentu kami tahu! Lebih baik kita singkirkan mereka dulu. _Light sword!" _si pirang mengayunkan jarinya ke arah Chie dan Yosuke dan sekejap dua orang itu ditahan oleh sekumpulan cahaya berbentuk pedang. Souji tampak terkejut melihat semua itu. "hei! Lepaskan mereka!" serunya panik, "lawan kami dulu! _Mirror hell's!" _gadis berambut coklat itu menjulurkan tangannya dan dalam sekejap cermin-cermin sudah mengelilingi Souji. "GRAAAH!" erang Souji kesakitan, cermin-cermin itu menghisap energinya terus menerus. Tapi tanpa disadari mereka cermin-cermin itu mulai retak dan..

_**PRAAK! **_

"Eh? _Mirror hell's_nya rusak?" gumam si gadis berbaju pink itu. "payah kau Yuka-tan! Hermes! Vorpal Blade!" ejek si pemuda bertopi itu, sesosok bayangan muncul di balik pemuda itudan mulai menyerang Souji, tapi tanpa disangkanya bayangan itu mulai pudar dan menghilang. Souji mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju mereka. _"fuh, Cuma begitu saja? Menyedihkan… padahal aku sudah berharap serangan tadi akan lebih kuat…" _kata Souji sambil diselimuti aura hitam. _**WOOSHHH! **_ Tangannya sekarang dibungkus dengan sarung tangan hitam, matanya yang tadi berwarna abu-abu berganti kuning menyala. Pupilnya menyempit dan mulutnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan taring yang memanjang. Bajunya yang tadi t-shirt berganti jadi kemeja lengan panjang putih dan jeansnya berganti jadi celana panjang sutra warna hitam dan sepatunya berganti jadi pantofel hitam. Tangan kanannya memegang _Laevantein**. "MATI!" _serunya kejam sambil mengayunkan pedang _demonic _itu.

**(MOHON MAAF, KARENA KEKERASAAN YANG DI LUAR BATAS PUBLIK, KAMI AKAN MEN-SKIP BAGIAN INI. TERIMA KASIH)**

Setelah menghancurkan separuh gudang Samegawa dan mengalahkan mereka Souji kembali ke wujud aslinya. Efek _light sword _hilang, Chie dan Yosuke segera lari ke arah Souji yang ambruk ke lantai. "he—hei! Bertahanlah!" ujar Chie dan Yosuke panik. "hei, aku tidak apa-apa… yang penting lepaskan ikatan Yukiko…" ucap Souji lemah, segera dua orang itu menyandarkan Souji di tumpukan box lalu melepaskan ikatan Yukiko. Setelah lepas Yukiko segera berlari ke Souji.

"Souji, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu khawatir. "tidak apa-apa… kau tidak terluka kan?"tanya pemuda itu sambil menyentuh wajah Yukiko pelan. "hiks, hiks… bodoh!" umpat Yukiko kesal. "aku khawatir tahu!" umpatnya lagi, "iya ya.. maaf membuatmu khawatir…" kata Souji sambil mencium pipi Yukiko (bisa-bisanya kau Souji… =_="), "ayo kita keluar…" usul Yosuke sambil memapah Souji, tiba-tiba bunyi tepuk terdengar di pintu keluar, serempak mereka melihat kea rah pintu."hebat! betul-betul anak dari Tuan Putri!" seru si pria rambut hitam itu, "siapa kau?" tanya Yukiko, "ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku tadi.. aku Ryoji Mochizuki, dulu aku diperintahkan menjaga anaknya di masa depan. Tak kusangka anaknya akan sekuat ibunya.." pria tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju tumpukan 'mayat' dan menyentuhnya. Dan… _**poof! **_Mayat-mayat itu menghilang.

"LOH!" teriak keempat remaja itu kompak, "sudah kuduga…" gumam Ryoji. "HEI! Bisa jelaskan apa-apaan ini!" teriak Yosuke heran. "sabar anak muda… akan kujelaskan.. sebenarnya yang dia lawan tadi bukan yang sesungguhnya tapi _dusk, dusk _yaitu seperti bagian lain dari seseorang…" jelas Ryoji, tiba-tiba pandangan Souji makin kabur dan semuanya jadi gelap….

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen readers kalo apdetnya telat… pertama saya sudah kelas 9 jadi ya banyak tugas… kedua saya kena galau, tiga asik main KH lagi. Nah… REVIEW YA? <strong>

** A/N:**_Laevantein, SAYA AMBIL DARI BLACK BUTLER 2 EPISODE 7  
><em>


	6. The Truth

**Discalimer: Persona ntu… saudaranya Trauma Center kan?**

**Tomoko: yooo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya! Tomoko Takami! Ahahahai~~ ternyata udah sampe chapter… chapter berapa ya ini? Oh iya sih! Chapter 6! #ditabok, okey! Review time! Pertama dari Roanolic~ penasaran? Baca ini! XDD #plak, kedua dari Erina Shina~ oke~ ini apdetannya~**

**(NOTES: ada beberapa character yang gak muncul di sini, kaya Saki Konishi, Naoki Konishi, Adachi kemungkinan besar nggak muncul)**

* * *

><p>"—ouji…. Bangunlah…" terdengar suara seorang wanita menyapu pendengaran Souji.<p>

"Nghhh…." Gumam laki-laki berambut mangkok itu dengan malas.

"SOUJI!" kali ini suara itu naik jadi 10 oktaf (?) dan sebuah buku tebal melayang tepat di dahi pemuda itu.

"WUADUH!" umpat Souji kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis dilempar buku. "siapa sih yang—eh?" perkataanya terputus saat kesadarannya telah pulih sepenuhnya walau matanya masih tak terlalu focus. Matanya mengamati ruangan yg ditempatinya berikut orang yang berada disana, seketika pemuda itu terperanjat karena sadar siapa yang tadi melempari dia dengan buku.

"Lama tak jumpa Souji, kau sudah besar rupanya." Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Wanita anggun dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan miliknya, matanya yang juga berwarna sama.

"Kau pastinya tahu kan siapa aku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ka—kau… penculikk! Balikin gueeeeeee!" jerit Souji sambil melempari wanita itu dengan berbagai barang yang ada disana termasuk orang-orang yang memakai baju velvet (kalian pasti tau kan?)

"HUOYYY! Aku ini Ibumu _baka!_" teriak si wanita dengan garang.

"E—eh?" Souji jadi salah tingkah setelah mendengarnya, wanita berambut silver itu merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali bersikap seperti sebelumnya. "Alasan aku—" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Souji mulai mengangkat vas bunga di sampingnya

"IBU GUE KAYA GINIIII?" Souji kembali melempari wanita itu dengan OOC

_~Mohon tunggu sebentar~_

"HMF! GRF! GRRR!" Souji meronta-ronta di tempat duduknya dengan muka kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan sapu tangan yang disumpalkan ke mulutnya, tangan kanan kirinya diborgol untuk jaga-jaga jika dia mulai melempar barang-barang lagi.

"EHEM! JADI ALASANKU MEMANGGILMU KESINI ADALAH TENTANG EKSISTENSIMU SEBAGAI SETENGAH IBLIS!" wanita itu menggebrak meja di depannya sampai _mug _berisi kopi panas tumpah. Souji hanya bisa sweatdroped, lalu wanita itu melepaskan sumpalan sapu tangan yang digigit Souji.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA GUWEEE!" Souji kembali histeris setelah sapu tangan itu dilepas.

"TENTU SAJA ADAAAAAA!" balas wanita itu dengan keras. "Kau sudah membaca suratku kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Surat? Ohh," Souji mengangguk. "Mak—maksud Ibu—aku memang setengah iblis! Dan Ibu itu—!" Souji memekik histeris

"….." Ibu Souji hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar pernyataan anaknya. "Itu benar Souji, dulu klan kita berteman dengan klan Hyuu… tapi entah mengapa sejak kepala keluarga Hyuu berganti, mereka mulai menyerang desa-desa kita bahkan mereka juga berani melanggar kontrak kita," ucap Ibu Souji sambil melepaskan borgol anaknya dan menuangkan kopi ke cangkir masing-masing.

"Melanggar kontrak? Kontark apa yang Ibu maksud?" tanya Souji sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Melepaskan 2 dewi pembawa kemusnahan, Nyx dan Izanami," kata Ibu Souji singkat. "Sudah beratus-ratus tahun kami menjaga 2 dewi itu dalam sebuah pintu emas yang diikat oleh darah garis keturunan utama," wanita itu kembali meyesap kopinya.

"Darah garis keturunan utama? Maksudnya?" tanya Souji lagi, dluar dugaan Ibu Souji hanya bisa tersenyum sembari membuka buku yang diberikan oleh salah satu orang di ruangan itu.

"Maaf, Ibu tak bisa memberitahu hal itu. Tapi saat ini terimalah kunci ini," Ibunya memberikkan kunci yang berwarna _velvet _cerah. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Baik-baik saja," balas Souji dengan datar.

"Hm… baiklah…. Sudah saatnya kita berpisah Souji, sampai jumpa," perlahan-lahan pandangan Souji mulai memudar

"Tunggu bu! Ibu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAH!" Souji terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghantuk kepala Yosuke yang ada di depannya, Yosuke pun semaput.

"Souji-kun! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Yukiko segera memeluk Souji (Tomoko= cieeee XDD) sementara Chie mengurusi pasangannya yang pingsan akibat hantukkan kepala Souji (Tomoko= -_- keras banget kepalanya Souji)

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Ryoji yang masuk membawa sepiring kue , 1 gelas yang berisikan obat dan 1 mug berisi teh herbal. "Minumlah ini," Ryoji menyodorkan obat yang berwarna… mmm… hijau pucat dengan bintik-bintik merah dan baunya yang bikin mual. Mari kita lihat apa saja bahan-bahannya.

1 ikat medicine herbal

½ cup sari bunga lily

Segenggam daun bunga Kristal biru

10 batang _antidote herb_

1 buah manggis yang tinggal bijinya doank

2 cup sari bunga _edelwis_

Plus 1 ketimun yang udah jadi bubur

Mari muntah bersama #dicincang readers

Setelah menghabiskan ramuan ajaib itu Souji segera meneguk teh herbal dengan cepat namun tak pasti (?).

"YAKS! Obat itu bikin muntah!" seru pemuda berambut silver itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing.

"Akan kutaruh ini disampingmu," Ryoji menaruh kue itu disamping meja lalu keluar kamar

"Souji…. Jadi… selama ini…?" tanya Yosuke yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sebenarnya aku baru tahu 1 hari sebelum ulang tahunku," ucap Souji sambil mengunyah kue.

"Jadi benar dugaanku…" ucap Yukiko

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Souji

"Aku sudah melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dirimu tapi kupikir itu hanya perasaanku tapi… dugaanku betul.." Yukiko menyesap tehnya

"Maaf… kalian jadi begini…" ujar Souji muram sambil memegang cangkir tehnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Souji-kun." Yukiko mengelus kepala Souji.

"Walaupun kamu setengah iblis, kami tetap mau berteman denganmu!" kata Chie dan Yosuke, "Rahasiamu aman dengan kami!" lanjut mereka

Souji tersenyum melihat mereka, "Terima kasih teman-teman."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendek banget rasanya mana apdetannya lama pula tapi bersediakah anda mereview?<strong>


	7. First Training

**Tomoko: HAI MINNA~ JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA TOMOKO TAKAMI! XD. OMG SEKARANG UDAH CHAPTER 7 LOOOH~ #siapa yg nanya mbak?# mari kita bacakan review"nya~**

**Sp-Cs: makasih reviewnya~ XD. DEMI APA ANDA ORANG SURABAYAAA!? SAYA JUGA ORANG SURABAYA LOOH~! KAPAN-KAPAN KETEMUAN YUUUK! #digorok# by the way Personanya emang muncul tapi porsinya dikit :D**

**Half-Human Girl: makasih udah review cyiiin~ #banci mode# **

**Dd Fans: ini diaa~ enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Persona ntu... saudaranya Trauma Center kan?**

* * *

><p>"Shinjiro sudah bicara dengan orang tua kalian, jadi untuk selama beberapa saat kalian akan menginap disini," ucap Ryoji sambil membukakan pintu kamar mereka masing-masing.<p>

"Memangnya Shinjiro-san bilang apa?" tanya Yukiko heran.

"Kabur dari rumah," jawab pria ber-syal itu enteng sambil nyengir, Souji dan kawan-kawannya jawdrop mendengar perkataan Ryoji.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Dia bilang kalian ada tugas sekolah makanya kalian menginap disini," ucap pria ber-syal itu membenarkan perkataannya tadi. "sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu terutama untuk Souji, besok aku akan melatihmu," putus Ryoji pada hari itu, pria berambut hitam meninggalkan Souji dan kawan-kawan didalam kamar untuk beristirahat malam itu.

_~The Next Day~_

"Nyam... tidurku nyenyak sekali..." Souji menguap lebar sambil meregangkan badannya, perlahan-lahan lelaki berambut silver itu melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiap-siap.

_~Dining Room~_

"Ah, Shinjiro-san, Chihiro-san. Selamat pagi," sapa Souji saat dia sampai di dapur, aroma kopi, susu panas dan omelet keju menyapa indra penciuman Souji membuat perut Souji mulai keroncongan, Chihiro mulai memecahkan telur yang dipegangnya lalu mengocoknya sedangkan Shinjiro memotong-motong sayur dan daging lalu memasukkannya dalam penggorengan.

"Yo Souji, pagi juga bangunmu," sapa Shinjiro sambil tetap menggoreng sarapan, pria berjaket merah itu mengambil sesendok lada dan saus Inggris lalu menaburkan lada dan saus Inggris tersebut. Bunyi desis minyak terdengar jelas pagi itu, sesekali dua orang itu menuang bahan-bahan dan bumbu kedalam penggorengan.

"Mau kubantu menyiapkan sarapannya, Shinjiro-san, Chihiro-san?" tawar Souji.

"Tidak-tidak, kau duduk saja," tolak wanita berambut coklat itu halus, wanita itu kembali menggoreng telur. Sedetik kemudian suara milik Yosuke dan Ryoji terdengar.

"Pagi semua, sarapan apa nih?" tanya Yosuke tak tahu malu.

"Omelet dan tumisan," ujar Shinjiro sambil menuang tumisan tersebut ke piring oval (Tomoko: ga match banget rasanya sarapan kok tumisan #yg nulis siapa hah?)

"Ryoji, Yosuke. Bangunkan yang lain dong," pinta Chihiro.

"Oke-oke," ucap Yosuke namun dari belakang suara kebanci-bancian (?) milik Takaya terdengar #Tomoko dibom Takaya dan fans Takaya.

"Tak usah dibangunkan, aku sudah bangun kok," tukas Takaya menggaruk rambut cepaknya. (Tomoko: Takaya itu rambutnya pendek kan? aku lupa soalnya yang mana)

"Ahaha... kau ini Takaya," gumam Ryoji tersenyum sambil menarik kursi dipinggir Takaya.

"Tumben Minako belum bangun..." gumam Shinjiro sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Minako?" tanya Souji agak menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya ya, kau belum bertemu dengan Minako. Nanti kamu akan berkenalan dengan Minako," balas Chihiro tersenyum, sedetik kemudian Yukiko, Chie, Chidori, pria berambut pirang yang memakai sarung tangan hitam, Fuuka dan Ryo datang ke ruang makan.

"Ah, pagi semua," sapa Chidori membenarkan rambut merahnya sementara itu pria berambut pirang tersebut melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menyimpannya didalam saku.

"Yuu, kemarin kau belum bertemu dengan dia kan? kenalkan, dia Souji Seta, Souji ini Yuu Hinokami," ujar Ryoji, mata perak Yuu menatap Souji dengan malas.

"Aku Yuu Hinokami," ucap Yuu singkat, padat dan jelas. Yuu lalu duduk di pinggir Chidori dan mulai tidur lagi, Souji hanya sweatdropped melihat Yuu.

"Jangan dimasukkan hati ya? Dia memang seperti itu," ujar Takaya, "ngomong-ngomong... Minako belum bangun ya?" tanya Takaya.

"Ah... iya ya..." gumam Fuuka heran.

"Aku baru ingat, Minako-san baru datang kemarin, jadi dia masih tidur," seru Chihiro sopan, "nanti aku akan membawakan sarapannya ke kamar," lanjut wanita berkacamat tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai sarapan saja, selamat makan semua," ajak Ryoji ke rekan-rekannya.

_~Skip Skip~_

"Jadi? Katamu kau akan melatihku," tanya Souji saat matahari bersinar terik.

"Yap, tapi aku tidak sendirian saat melatihmu," jawab Ryoji, "aku dan Fuuka akan melatihmu, Fuuka! Kemari kau!" panggil Ryoji.

Fuuka muncul dengan membawa centong sup dan panci berisi miso, Souji dan Ryoji sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Emmm... Fuuka, bisa taruh panci dan centong supmu itu?" pinta Ryoji sambil menunjuk panci yang dibawa Fuuka. Fuuka melihat pancinya dan mengangguk. Ditaruhnya panci tersebut didapur lalu kembali lagi di belakang halaman.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat menuju tempat latihanmu," Ryoji mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke sisi kanannya dan seketika pula sebuah asap hitam menyerupai portal muncul dari bawah.

"Woah... bagaimana Ryoji-san bisa melakukan itu! ?" pekik Souji Seta kagum.

"Tentu saja bisa, ngomong-ngomong ini namanya _dark portal,_hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengakes _dark portal._ Seperti aku, Chihiro dan Yuu karena kami berasal dari golongan penyihir kelas 1 itupun hanya beberapa penyihir istimewa yang bisa mengaksesnya," jelas Ryoji seperti rumus balok.

"...Maksudnya apa..?" Souji masih nggak mudeng setelah penjelasan gila Ryoji.

"Hrmmm... maksudku begini... hanya golongan penyihir kelas 1 yang bisa mengakses _dark portal_, dan itupun hanya sedikit," ujar Ryoji agak gemas. "sudah-sudah! Ayo masuk!" ajak Ryoji.

_**Bwoosh!**_

Seketika pula pemandangan gedung warna hijau dengan lingkungan diselimuti asap hitam dan hijau menyambut 3 orang itu saat mereka keluar dari portal itu.

"Selamat datang di Tartarus Souji, ini adalah tempat latihanmu," sambut Ryoji.

Souji menganga melihatnya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia mengalami hal ini.

"Fuuka," kata Ryoji memberi perintah pada Fuuka. Fuuka mengerti, wanita berambut hijau itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan seketika pula sesosok mahluk bundar muncul dibelakang Fuuka.

"Holly Crap..." Souji kembali kagum melihatnya.

"Simpan dulu kagummu Souji, ayo kita masuk," ajak Ryoji, ketika sampai didalam Tartarus Fuuka berbicara.

"Souji-san, dengarkan penjelaskanku. Disini Tartarus letaknya akan berubah-rubah jadi sebaiknya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku," ujar Fuuka. "sebaiknya untuk saat ini kau tetap bersama Ryoji-san," sambung pemilik marga Yamagishi itu.

"Fuuka, lacak lantai ini, apa ada shadow?" perintah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Beri aku waktu," pinta Fuuka, 2 menit kemudian Fuuka menemukan 4 shadow di sisi utara Tartarus. "Di sisi utara ada 4 shadow," kata Fuuka.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita kesana," ucap Ryoji sambil menarik panahnya dari balik baju. (Tomoko: apa muat ya? 0_0")

Sesampainya disana Ryoji berancang-ancang menembakkan panahnya tapi Fuuka mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Ryoji-san, kita beri contoh dulu," cegah Fuuka.

"Ah, iya ya, Souji. Lihat ini," kata Ryoji sambil menaruh panahnya di lantai. _"Pbvetq Hyuzeaop Rosetaj!" _Ryoji mengucapkan mantra-mantra kuno dan cahaya berwarna kemerahan langsung menyelubungi Ryoji beserta tulisan-tulisan kuno. Cahaya kemerahan itu mengubah Ryoji menjadi sesosok iblis bersayap 4, jari-jemarinya menjadi cakar tajam, pupil mata kirinya menyempit seperti ular, taringnya memanjang, dan mata kanannya menampilkan sebuah bulan sabit dikelilingi jaring-jaring, kembali Souji dibuat melotot olehnya. (Tomoko: intinya bayangin Ryoji dengan penampilan normalnya tapi ditambahin 'aksesoris gitu~')

"Perhatikan ini," ujar Ryoji sambil nyengir, dia memadatkan udara disekitarnya lalu membakar udara itu dan melemparkannya ke arah shadow itu.

_**BLEDAAAAAAR!**_

Udara itu membakar shadow hingga tembok Tartarus hancur meninggalkan lubang besar, Souji kembali menganga.

"Nah... selesai deh~" ujar Ryoji sambil bertepuk tangan, dia kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"Aha...haaaa?!" teriak Souji kagum.

"Ini disebut _overdive, overdive_ adalah kondisi dimana seseorang dapat berubah ke sosok iblisnya seperti apa yang kulakukan tadi, dalam kasus tertentu _overdive _dapat diaktifkan secara tak sadar seperti saat kamu pertama kali melakukan _overdive," _

"Ooo..." Souji hanya ber-ooh, kembali 2 orang itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dan kali ini mereka menemukan sekumpulan shadow yang cocok untuk latihan.

"Akan kuajarkan caranya untuk mengaktifkan _overdive_mu, fokuskan pikiranmu... pelan-pelan saja karena tubuhmu masih terhitung lemah," Ryoji menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk memfokuskan pikirannya, perlahan-lahan namun pasti seberkas cahaya biru dibarengi dengan aura hitam muncul dari bawah kaki Souji dan mulai menyelubungi dirinya dan mengubah dirinya perlahan-lahan.

_**BWOOOSH!**_

Kini cahaya itu hilang dan memperlihatkan sosok Souji yang sudah memasuki _demon form_nya (untuk lebih jelas, baca chapter 5).

_"Huft...huft...huft... Ini... aku...?"_ tanya Souji tak percaya, tangannya yang memegang _laevantein _berdenyut pelan, Ryoji terkesima melihatnya.

"Nah, perhatikan kata-kataku. Fokuskan pikiranmu dan pikirkan suatu elemen seperti air, api atau apalah dan arahkan elemen yang kau pikirkan itu ke arah shadow itu," bimbing Ryoji, Souji mengangguk.

Perlahan-lahan seberkas bola cahaya muncul di ujung _laevantein, _dengan cepat pemuda berambut silver itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah shadow itu.

_**BLAAAAAAR!**_

_"Woaaah... ini benar-benar aku yang melakukannya?"_ tanya Souji kagum sendiri.

"Yup, kurasa kau sudah menguasai dasarnya, baiklah! Akan kita lanjutkan nanti! Saatnya istirahat!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Tomoko: Jumpa lagi dengan saya! Tomoko Takami! Dengan OMG yang sudah mencapai chapter 6! Maaf minna lama banget apdetnya ._.", WB akut soalnya. #dilempar# baiklah~ review? :3**


End file.
